Outside the Story
by Bookluver1999
Summary: *Sequel to 'Inside the Story'* Joanne and everyone go back for their fifth year at Hogwarts. The twins have left to start their joke shop and Fred and Annie are growing apart because they don't see each other much. However, everything changes when Joanne is transported back to her own time. Joanne goes to future Hogwarts but why is it nothing like she remembers?
1. Fifth year, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The train sounded loudly as it set off from platform 9 and 3/4. It had been a little over three months since we had defeated Voldemort and I was coming back with my friends for my fifth year at Hogwarts. Fred and George had started their joke shop at the end of last year and it was already very popular. Fred had been busy the whole holiday so I didn't get to see him much and I really miss him.

I was in a compartment with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco and Hermione. Ron had gone off to another compartment with Daphne Greengrass. I was staring out the window quietly. The others were too busy being couples to talk to me. As pleased as I was that they were all so happy together, seeing them kiss and laugh with each other just made me miss Fred more.

Arrh, I can't take it anymore! I got to my feet and no one so much as looked up as I left the compartment. I walked down the train looking for somewhere to sit. I eventually stumbled across an empty compartment near the back of the train. I laid down on the seat and closed my eyes to try and sleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but I woke up to find a little first year poking his head inside my compartment. I rubbed my eyes a little and sat up. "Hello!" The little boy said excitedly as he moved into the compartment. He was soon followed by two others. "Hi." I said with a polite smile. I was kind of used to this by now.

"You're Joanne Rogers and me and my friends just really wanted to meet you." He said happily before taking a seat and letting rip a stream of questions. It was nothing out of the ordinary really; 'what's it like in the future?', 'How did you survive the killing curse?' and other things like 'Did you really fight You-Know-Who and win before Harry killed him?'. It happens all the time. I tried to be as patient as possible while I answered all their questions.

Eventually they left and I changed into my robes just before the train started slowing down. There were whispers as I stepped off the train. How did Harry deal with this for so long. At least it is easier on him now because we all get this instead of just him. He is still the most admired but we all have our own fans, it was so annoying.

...

The first month or so of classes were nothing special. Even with Snape teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts it was so easy. We were all so advanced in our studies that I had no trouble in any of my classes. It was so boring. I spent a lot of my time tutoring other students in our year or below.

I had sent Fred a letter a few weeks ago but he still hadn't replied yet. I guess he was busy.

...

I finally got a letter from Fred on the tenth of October. I opened it at the breakfast table while the others read their letters from their families.

_Dear Annie,_

_I'm sorry that I replied so late but we were trying to invent a new product. You know how it is. I miss you too but I have to go now, George just blew up a potion._

_Have fun at Hogwarts,_

_Fred._

_P.S. George says hi._

I frowned. This is all I get after months of no communication. Two sentences! That's it! I understand he's busy but can't he make time. Did he forget about me or something? He hadn't even sent me a birthday card when I turned fifteen in september. I scrunched the letter up into a ball and stuffed it in my pocket. At least there was a Hogsmeade weekend on Halloween. Maybe I could apparate from there and visit him. But Halloween is still twenty one days away.

Maybe I could just visit him on Sunday. I can apparate from Hogwarts after all. It wouldn't be too hard to pop in for a visit. My friends won't even notice I'm gone. I glanced over to see them chatting happily amongst themselves. It's Monday so I'll have to wait a while but I think I'll do it.

...

Finally Sunday rolled around. I had been waiting patiently (sort of) the whole week and I finally had a free day. I couldn't do it on Saturday because I had a tutoring session with three second years but I had nothing booked on Sunday.

After breakfast I found an empty classroom and apparated to right in front of the joke shop. I smiled as I thought about how happy Fred would be to see me. I walked through the doors and grinned at the different colours that covered the entire shop. It just screamed Fred and George. "Hello?" I called. Fred came down a spiral stair case carrying a big box. He set it down at the bottom of the staircase before turning around to see me.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" He said. That's not exactly the welcome I wanted.

"I came to visit." I told him. He came over and gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling back.

"It's just, I didn't expect you. Now isn't really a good time okay sweetie?" He said before turning and picking up the box again.

"Oh." I said. I guess he just didn't want to see me. "I'll just go then."

"I'll come and see you on your birthday soon." He said with a smile.

"My birthday was last month." I told him with a frown.

"Oh." He sighed. I stood there awkwardly for a second before just turning and leaving.

"Well bye." I said over my shoulder as I left.

I apparated back to Hogwarts and collapsed onto my bed. Well that just went fantastic. Maybe he's just happier without me.

...

I got another letter from Fred at dinner on Wednesday the nineteenth. It was just a bad apology for what happened on Sunday. Again the letter was no more that a few sentences. Is it that hard to sit down and write a heart felt, detailed letter? I don't understand. We used to get along so great.

I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. My wand was in my arm holster as normal because I feel better having it near me just incase. My head hit the pillow and I went to sleep.

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! What on earth is that? BEEP BEEP BEEP! They don't have alarm clocks at Hogwarts. BEEP BEEP! I reached my hand out from under the cover and felt around on my bedside table. BEEP BEEP BEE- It stopped as I found the button. Maybe Hermione put it there. She was saying that I needed to get up on time.

I sighed, threw of my covers and sat up. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. I was no longer at Hogwarts. Instead I was in my bedroom. My future bedroom! What the hell is going on?! I got out of bed and looked around. It was all exactly how it was when I left.

Did I dream that whole thing?! Did I actually never go to Hogwarts? Was it actually all a massive fantasy? But it seemed so real! There was pain and love and real emotions. How could I just dream all of that?

I looked down at my arm and saw my wand holster still attached with my wand in it. I lifted my shirt up slightly to look at the long scar on my side from the giant chess game. It was still there. But why am I suddenly home?

Then it hit me. It's October twentieth and I am fifteen. I have caught up to the age I was when I left. What did I use to do it the mornings? I walked over to my cupboard and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Joanne are you up yet? Breakfast is ready." I heard my mum call from the kitchen. What do I do?!

"I'm just getting dressed...mum." I called back hesitantly. I quickly changed and brushed my hair before slipping on a pair of boots. I kept my wand on me just in case. What am I going to do at school? I haven't studied any muggle subjects in five years!

I walked into the kitchen to see my mum dishing out my younger brothers bacon and eggs. She looked up when I walked in. "Honey, why is your hair strait?" She asked. My eyes widened as my hand flew to my hair. I couldn't exactly tell her I used a spell to make it this way before my third year at Hogwarts.

"I borrowed my friends hair straightener?" I said but it came out as more of a question.

"It looks great." She said before going back to her cooking. Few!

I walked over to the sink and got myself a glass of water as a guy who looked around eighteen walked in. The glass slipped through my fingers and shattered on the floor getting glass and water everywhere. "S-Sam?" I stuttered.

"Joanne, you got water everywhere." My mum groaned as I stood frozen in place.

"What's the matter with you, Joey?" Sam asked. That finally snapped me out of the shock.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered as I bent down to help my mum clean up the mess I had made. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice I had cut myself on the glass until my mum started making a big deal about it.

"It's fine, I've had much worse." I insisted.

"What? When?" My mum exclaimed. Crap!

"I have to go now." I said quickly as I grabbed a paper towel and my school bag before rushing out the door.

I held the paper towel against the cut on my palm as I made my way to the bus stop. I wandlessly healed it as I walked. Why is Sam alive? I pulled my phone out of my bag and started searching on the internet for the article about the dog attack. Eventually I found it. Sort of. Instead of the original headline it was now '_MAN SAVES TWO CHILDREN FROM VICIOUS DOG'. _The article described how the dog had bit into my leg but then went on to say how a stranger had pulled it off. The man had left before my parents got a chance to talk to him but witnesses said that he had read hair, blue eyes and looked to be in his twenties. Could it be? Fred?

I put my phone away as I reached the bus stop. My friend Sarah was waiting there. I hadn't seen her in so long. "Hey Annie." She said. "Have you started on the science project yet?"

"Uh, no." I said.

"That's a relief, I thought I'd be the only one." She sighed before asking about my hair. I just told her I straitened it.

The bus arrived and we got on and met up with our three other friends, Dan, Sophie and Jonny. I muttered a quick 'hi' as I took a seat next to Sophie. This all felt so unreal. I was actually back in my time! Sam is alive! I just can't believe it. I'm going to muggle high school... I hope it's not as bad as I remember.

"Annie?" Dan said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I asked why you had a bloody paper towel in your hand." He said.

"Oh! Uh..." I muttered. Sophie pulled the paper towel away to reveal a bloody but completely unscathed hand. "It's paint! I got red paint on my hand and I was trying to wipe it off with the paper towel." I was quite pleased with my good answer.

"What were you doing with red paint?" Sophie asked curiously. Um...What do I say?!

"It was- I was painting my...book! No, I was painting my book _shelf._" I answered slowly. They exchanged questioning looks but let the matter drop. WHat is wrong with me today?! I used to be good at lying!

...

I managed to go unnoticed it science, english and art. Unfortunately, I was not so lucky in maths. You see, before I left I was great at maths and my teacher usually picked on me to answer questions. However, after not so much as looking at a math problem for five years, I made a complete fool of myself trying to remember how to do trigonometry.

My teacher got increasingly mad at me because, as she kept saying, I could do it perfectly yesterday. I had told her I was just having a bad day and she let me off. I'm going to have a hard time revising well..._everything_ tonight.

Finally I had PE last period. All my friends were in this class so it was going to be hard to keep pretending to know what was going on. After walking into the gym I found out we were playing dodge ball today. I remember being terrible at this game however, after all the spell dodging I had been doing, I expect I am better now.

We got into teams and began the game. This was so much easier than I remember it being. I dodged everything with ease and even got some people out myself. My team won in the end but my friends quickly came up to me to find out why I was suddenly so good. I just told them it was luck.

After I changed out of my PE gear I said bye to my friends and found a bathroom. I texted my mum telling her I would be late before apparating into the ministry of magic. I had figured that was the best place to start finding answers. I was also sure that at least one of my old wizard friends must work there.

...

**There it is ^! The first chapter of the sequel to 'inside the story'. Unfortunately I won't be updating agin for a while because I want to finish my other story 'Oh crap! I hear music' first.**

**I hope you like it so far! **

**P.S. If you have any ideas for the plot please PM my because right now I have no ideas for a new bad guy and I don't want to right a whole story purely about relationship dramas, that would be so boring!**


	2. Fifth year, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

People whispered and pointed as I made my way through the ministry entrance hall. At first I thought it was because of my muggle cloths but that assumption went out the window as I reached the display that had been put up many years ago. The pictures of my friends had been changed to the most recent ones but mine was still the one taken a few days after we defeated Voldemort. I suppose it was easy for people to see who I was.

I didn't really know where about in the ministry I was going to start looking but then I ran right into none other than Harry Potter. "Annie?" He breathed.

"Harry..." I gasped. I didn't know what to do so I just said the first thing that came to my head. Unfortunately that was, "You're so old..." Luckily he cracked a smile for a few seconds before it disappeared from his face.

"Prove it's really you." He said.

"Ask me a question only I would know." I told him.

"How did we find the Gryffindor training room?" He asked.

"We touched all the walls in the Gryffindor common room." I told him easily. "That's not much of a question though. Other people could know that."

"Okay fine. What did I tell you before you got rid of my horcrux?" he asked.

"If anyone should be nervous it's me but your one of my best friends and I trust you." I recounted with a smile. He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"It really is you." He said. "None of us thought we'd ever see you again after you disappeared but here you are. You haven't changed a bit."

"I suppose not. In my mind I saw you yesterday except you were still fifteen and it was nineteen ninety five. I just woke up this morning back where I left off. It shocked the hell out of me." I laughed.

"I would imagine." He sighed. "Mrs Weasley is having a get together at the burrow. We do it every year on the anniversary of your disappearance. Some of the kids can't make it though because they're at Hogwarts."

"Oh um...okay." I said a little surprised.

We flooed to the burrow and I stepped out of the fire place after Harry. "Harry!" I heard Ginny exclaim as she walked over and pecked him on the lips. "You're late."

"Yeah, I ran into someone." He said stepping aside so Ginny could see me. She looked much more mature now that she was thirty two but she was still very beautiful. Her mouth dropped open as she gazed at me in shock.

"Hey is Harry here?" A voice I recognized as Ron said walking round the corner. He too stopped and stared in shock when he saw me.

"Annie?" He questioned in surprise.

"It's me." I confirmed with a nervous smile. That's all it took for Ginny to rush over and squeeze the stuffing out of me with a Weasley hug. Ron soon joined in. I hugged them back with just as much enthusiasm.

When the three way hug finally broke apart, Ginny led me through to the sitting room. It look as if it had been magically expanded because it was a lot bigger than I remembered. "Only Ron, Harry, Daphne, our younger children and I are here at the moment." Ginny explained. "Daphne and I like to be early so we can help my mum with the cooking. The kids are upstairs at the moment and my dad is still at work."

Daphne was sitting on the couch in the sitting room. Daphne and I had never been that close but we were still friends I suppose. "Joanne?" She asked in astonishment when her eyes fell on me. I nodded. "You're still fifteen."

"Yeah, I am." I confirmed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ron asked after Mrs Weasley had come in and embraced me. We were all seated and their eyes were trained on me.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said. "Yesterday was nineteen ninety five for me but this morning I just woke up in my old muggle room like nothing had ever happened. At first I had thought it was all a dream but I still have my wand." I pulled it out of it's holster to show them. It was my second wand really as my first had been snapped by Dumbledore in the battle. "Then I got an even bigger shock when I saw my older brother was alive. I went to muggle school. That was so embarrassing I have forgotten everything about muggle subjects. Then after school I apparated to the ministry and bumped into Harry. What happened after I disappeared? What have I missed?" They probably hardly noticed I was gone. They would have all been busy kissing each other.

"Well when you didn't show up to dinner we were kind of worried but we figured you were probably in the Ravenclaw Library or something." Ron said.

"When no one saw you the next day I checked the map to see if you were on it." Harry explained. We had added all of the founders rooms to the map in the holidays. "When you weren't on the map we owled Fred and everyone else and we all went nuts searching for you. After a few weeks we gave up."

"We thought you were dead." Ginny said sadly.

"Hermione did think that you might have gone back to your own time because your age had caught up to what you said it was when you arrived here except she didn't think you would remember anything." Ron said. "I suppose she was right, kind of."

"I eventually became head auror and married Ginny, who was captain of the Holly Head Harpies before we had James and she retired." Harry said happily.

"Daph and I got married and had some kids. Our eldest Rose is at Hogwarts at the moment though. It's her first year." Ron said. "I was an auror but I retired after she was born. Daphne is a healer at St Mungo's."

"I'm going to send some patronesses to tell everyone you're here." Harry said before making some stags burst form his wand.

"You simply must meet the children." Mrs Weasley exclaimed before calling them all downstairs.

Five children came barreling down the stairs and into the sitting room. The eldest looked to be about ten. He had dark hair, Ginny's brown eyes and circular glasses. "This is James Sirius." Ginny introduced him. "He's going to Hogwarts next year. That's Charlus Severus. He's eight." She was pointing to a small boy who was the spitting image of Harry except without the glasses. He must be named after Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather. Finally she gestured to a young girl with Weasley red hair and Harry's emerald eyes. "This is Lily Luna. She's five."

"Just a question." I said with a small grin. "Did Harry let you pick any of their names?"

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"How'd you know?" Ginny joked.

"Just a wild guess." I laughed.

"This handsome devil is Tobias Blaze. He's nine and this is Hannah Joanne who is seven." He gestured to two redheaded children. I can't believe he used my name. That's so sweet. "I already told you about my eldest Rose Hermione."

I waved at all the children. They waved back awkwardly not knowing who I was. "Who is this beauty?" James said stepping forward and trying to look cool by leaning against the wall and smoothing his hair back. Of course being a Potter his hair just jumped back into it's original gravity defying state. It was adorable and I had to stifle my laughter at the ten year old's antics.

Before anyone could answer Hermione ran into the room and grabbed me in a hug. "I can't believe it's really you!" She yelled holding me at arms length. "You look exactly the same..." She trailed off in surprise. An older Draco came walking in laughing to himself with a boy that looked almost exactly like him but with brown hair and eyes.

"Hermione, I missed her too but she wouldn't have disappeared if you decided to walk into the room instead of running." He said before coming and hugging me. "It's so good to see you." He told me.

"This is Hugo." Hermione said gesturing to the little boy by Draco. "He's going to Hogwarts with James next year. His older brother Scorpios is in the same year as Rose."

"Hi." I said to them.

"So, who are you?" Hugo asked.

"That's exactly what I want to know." James said.

At that point Fred walked into the room. He and I just stared at each other for a while. Then a woman walked in behind him carrying a kid on her hip. George followed with his arm around another woman I recognized as Angelina Johnston. He broke away to give me a hug. "You're back." He said with a grin as he ruffled my hair. "And you're still so short." I laughed. "You remember Angie right?" I nodded and shook her hand. He told me how he has twins in their first year at Hogwarts, Fred II and Roxanne.

Fred nodded at me awkwardly and introduced his wife Katie and his son George II. I thought I would be sad to know that Fred was married but I had figured it would be so. It never would have worked out anyway, he's like double my age now. "Did you save my brother?" I asked him quietly. He just wordlessly nodded. "Well thank you for that."

Finally Neville and Luna rushed into the room with two identical twin boys with them. They too hugged me and introduced their sons Frank and Lysander Longbottom. They also had a daughter named Alice who was in her second year.

"We still don't know who you are!" James said speaking for all the kids who were yelling in agreement. Harry laughed at his sons outburst.

"This is Joanne Rogers." He told them and they were all silent.

"_The _Joanne Rogers?" Hugo asked. I nodded. "I thought you'd be older." Hermione glared at her son for his comment but I just laughed it off.

We sat and talked about everything. I told them all about my day and how I just woke up in the future. Once I had finished explaining to them what happened and Hermione had said her 'told-you-so's, I glanced at the clock and quickly jumped to my feet.

"I have to go! I'm late for dinner." I said. "My mum is going to kill me." I then apparated into my back garden.

I walked round to the front of my house and entered through the front door. "Where have you been?!" My mum asked once I had made it into the kitchen where my family were eating.

"I'm sorry I was at a friends place and I lost track of time." I told her quickly.

"You should have told me you were going to be late." She scolded. "I swear it's like you've forgotten you've had a phone for the last five years."

"I did text you and tell you I was going to a friends place." I said trying to ignore the irony of her previous statement. She scowled and sat back down. I joined my family at the table and we ate in silence.

"Did I ever tell you all how much I love you." I said breaking the silence. It was only now that I was starting to realize how much I missed simple things like my mum yelling at me or eating round the table with them. And now Sam was alive and that was so much better. They all gave me strange looks.

"We love you too sweaty." My mother told me and my father nodded in agreement. My brothers just kept staring at me strangely. I guess I really never used to say it to them that much.

...

**Hi readers! **I WILL BE POSTING A FAMILY TREE KIND OF THING BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER****

**Review replies:**

**Alanna The Half-blood Witch: Thank you!**

**LeoDaLion: Thanks for your review!**

**Professor McGonagal: Thank you!**

**Fremione lover 123: Thank you for reviewing!**

**KaiArtemisJackson: I have seen people do things like that but I feel that would just be kind of confusing. Thanks for the review!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Thanks for reviewing!**

**EmpressLupin: So am I...XD**

**music anomaly: That's kind of over done. Also I wouldn't want to say the heir is evil just because he/she's Voldemort's son/daughter. Thanks for the suggestion though!**

**preeves: Thank you for your nice review!**

**PrincessWilla101: That would kind of ruin the whole plot of this story. Thanks for your review!**

**Hpisdabest: Thanks for the review!**

**Myuu November: Thank you for your review!**

**Someone (Guest): What you said just kind of confused me. Who says that the future can't be changed? Have you ever tried? Probably not... Who knows what is and is not possible when it comes to time travel? Certainly not me and probably not you either. Thanks for the review though! :)**

**Irishdanceringrulz1776: Her falling in love with Fred's son is just kind of too twilight for me. Besides, I made him very young because I didn't think Fred would move on very fast. Also what are the odds of two different cousins deliberately being born on the same day. Thanks for your review though!**

**mozie: Thanks for your review!**

**Souls Rage: The answer to your first question is I am not sure. The answer to your second question is obviously yes. Thanks for the review!**


	3. Fifth year, Chapter 3

**NEXT GENERATION:**

**Bill and Fleur Weasley:**

**-Victoire Weasley. 13. Gryffindor.**

**-Dominique Weasley. 11. Gryffindor.**

**-Louis Weasley. 8.**

**Percy and Audrey Weasley:**

**-Molly Weasley II. 11. Gryffindor.**

**-Lucy Weasley. 9.**

**George and Angelina Weasley:**

**-Fred Weasley II. 11. Gryffindor.**

**-Roxanne Weasley. 11. Gryffindor.**

**Fred and Alicia Weasley:**

**-George Weasley II. 4.**

**Ron and Daphne Weasley:**

**-Rose Weasley. 11. Gryffindor.**

**-Toby Weasley. 9.**

**-Hannah Weasley. 7**

**Harry and Ginny Potter:**

**-James Potter. 10.**

**-Charlus Potter. 8.**

**-Lily Potter. 5.**

**Remus and Nymphadora Lupin:**

**-Teddy Lupin. 15. Gryffindor.**

**Sirius and Isabella Black:**

**-Regulus Black II. 15. Gryffindor.**

**Draco and Hermione Malfoy:**

**-Scorpius Malfoy. 11. Ravenclaw.**

**-Hugo Malfoy. 10.**

**Neville and Luna Longbottom:**

**-Alice Longbottom. 12. Hufflepuff.**

**-Frank Longbottom. 10. **

**-Lysander Longbottom. 10. **

**Oliver and Sandra Wood:**

**-Tomas Wood. 15. Gryffindor.**

**-Sally Wood. 13. Ravenclaw.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Even though I had to go to muggle high school it was so worth it to be with my family. I went down to breakfast with the smile still on my face and sat down happily at the table.

My younger brother, Patric came into the kitchen soon after rubbing his eyes. "How can you be so cheerful in the mornings Anne?" He wined. "I just don't understand."

"I'm just in a good mood today." I grinned at him. He sat down and we began eating.

Sam entered but he had to duck suddenly as an owl flew over his head and landed in front of me. I recognized her instantly. "Hedwig, you look so old." She hipped at my fingers and stuck her leg out. I untied the letter and the newspaper from her leg.

"Joanne, why is there an owl on the table?"  
My mother asked as she stared at Hedwig.

"She's my friends pet." I replied as Hedwig flew back out the window.

"Weird pet." Sam muttered.

I looked at the copy of the daily prophet that Hedwig had dropped off. Right there on the front page was a picture of me. The headline read '_JOANNE ROGERS RETURNS'. _I skimmed the article and it basically explained everything I had told my friends plus who I was, what I'd done and when I disappeared. I quickly folded it away before my family could read it and opened the letter.

It was a normal Hogwarts acceptance letter and a supply list. I guess I didn't have to go back to high school. I suppose I would have had to tell my family eventually. Now how do I do this...? 'Hey mum, I'm a witch like Harry Potter and he's actually a real person. I'm not crazy!' Yeah that will go well.

...

"Um, I have to tell you all something." I said after we had finished dinner that day. We were all in the sitting room about to watch TV.

"Oh God! You're pregnant, aren't you?!" My mum exclaimed in panic.

"No!" I yelled. "Of course I'm not pregnant I don't even have a boyfriend!" ...Any more.

"Well what is it then." Patric said kind of impatiently.

"Harry Potter is real," I told them seriously. "And I've been accepted to Hogwarts because I'm a witch."

They all just stared at me silently for a while. "Darling are you feeling okay?" My dad asked.

"No, it's true! I can prove it." I insisted before taking out my wand.

"Mum, Joey's gone crazy." Sam whispered worriedly to my mum. I decided I would take a page out of McGonagall's book and I turned the coffee table into a pig and back.

"I just hallucinated." My mum muttered.

"I did too." My dad said.

"No you didn't." I said before turning the table into a cow and back. "I am a witch. Your great grandmother was one too. I went back in time and helped destroy Voldemort." My mum just stared for a second before fainting.

"Why don't you explain this from the beginning." My dad suggested after we had woken my mum up. So I did. I told them everything that happened to me including Sam previously being dead.

"I don't believe you." Sam said when I was finished. Urh, it's like Cedric all over again. I pulled out the folded news paper and handed it to him. His eye's widened as he took a look at the front page and read the article.

...

The next day I decided to take my family to Diagon Alley. I needed to buy my school stuff and hopefully my family will get a bit more used to the idea of me being a witch after I show them some sights.

I couldn't apparate them all so we had to go through the leaky cauldron. The place fell completely silent as we walked through the door. Oh great! I just love getting mobbed by people when I want to go shopping. If you didn't detect the sarcasm try harder next time.

Once we had finally gotten away from all the people wanting to shake my hand, we made our way into the alley way and I tapped the brick to open the arch. My family looked around in wonder as I led them down Diagon Alley. It wasn't as busy as it normally would be because school had already started but there where still a fair amount of people around.

A few muggle borns came over and asked for an autograph while some photographers from the daily prophet were constantly snapping pictures. This was getting old fast. I suddenly started to get an odd feeling. Kind of like someone was spying on me. Though I knew that a lot of people were watching me at the moment this felt different.

"_Video sonito"_ I muttered the spell I had invented and closed my eyes. I started sorting through all the various bodies of people in my mind. Ha! There was a person hiding round the corner of a building we had just passed. He was lifting his wand aiming right at me. I opened my eyes in alarm and just had enough time to put up a earth wall in between us as the killing curse was fired at me.

Once the curse was absorbed I made the wall go back into the ground and ran towards where I knew the man was. "_Stupefy!"_ I yelled and it hit his retreating form. I stood over his unconscious body with my arms folded angrily across my chest. "I'm back in the wizarding world a day and I'm already being attacked!" I growled in frustration as two aurors apparated into existence a few meters away from me. I looked up at them and couldn't help but smile. "Remus! Sirius! It's good to see you." I said.

"Good to see you too kiddo." Sirius said as he ruffled my hair.

"So who's that?" I asked Remus as he bent over my still unconscious attacker.

"He's a blood purest we've been trying to track down for the last few months. He tried a similar attack with Harry." Remus replied before pulling me into a hello hug. "We thought you might get attacked so we came as soon as we heard you were here."

"Looks like we were late though." Sirius said apologetically.

"Joanne, what just happened?" Patric asked. I looked over at my family who were all looking confused and a little nervous.

"I'm one of the muggle borns that helped destroy Voldemort so it makes sense that I am a target to dark wizards." I explained.

"That doesn't seem very safe! I don't think you should go to this 'Hogwarts'." My dad told me strictly.

"That was just a one off. Voldemort has been killed and Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world." I exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He nodded reluctantly.

...

I was about to apparate to Hogwarts. My parents weren't too happy about it but they understood that it would probably be safer there than at home. We had done all the shopping yesterday and I had packed my trunk. I had also bought a spare wand just to be safe.

Hogwarts was expecting me in ten minutes so I was about to start apparating. I didn't want to apparate all the way to scotland because that would be a very long way so I was going to do the journey in parts. I had planned out the three points along the way that I would be stopping at.

Finally I apparated into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. There was a house elf there waiting to take my trunk so I handed it over. The doors to the great hall swung open so I walked in.

Something seemed off to me. The ceiling looked stormy and grey and none of the students were smiling or joking. They stared at me but no whispers broke out like I expected. I walked over to the front of the great hall and stopped in front of the new headmaster. I had heard that McGonagall retired two years ago. I didn't recognize any of the teachers except Snape.

"Ahh, Miss Rogers. We were expecting you." The headmaster said. I had learned earlier his name is Professor Vanheaten. "Can you please hand over your wand for a second." I had a strong urge to refuse but I decided that would be a bad start so I handed it to him. Before I could so much as protest he snapped my wand clean in two. Why does everyone love doing that?! My mouth dropped open in shock. I am so glad I bought a spare. "Mudbloods don't get wands I'm afraid. Only real witches and wizards can use them."

"Are you bloody joking?!" I shrieked. I could not believe this! "I fought two dragons, destroyed six horcruxes and dueled two of the most powerful wizards in the world so that wizarding Britain would stop being so prejudice. But here we are eighteen years later and it's worse! This is unacceptable! How did this even happen with all the-"

I was cut off by a hand hitting me across the face and nocking me to the floor. There was a bit of a gash on my cheekbone from a ring where he had hit me. "Shut up, filth." I was too shocked to say anything so I just got to my feet. I looked at the teachers table and most of them were smiling. Snape was looking the other way like nothing was even happening. That bastard! "Now which pureblood wants to keep this one?" He asked the students. He's treating the muggle borns like slaves?! How have Harry and Hermione not stopped this? There is no way they could know! But how would Hogwarts being taken over by pureblood fanatics not be discovered.

"I'll take her, headmaster." A boy about my age said as he stood up. He looked a lot like Sirius. Did Sirius have a kid? I suppose it's possible seeing as he didn't die during fifth year.

"Yes, Regulus Black." Vanheaten said and gave me a shove in the boys direction. I decided it would be better if I played along for now so I made my way over with a scowl. The headmaster dismissed everyone and Regulus lead me to the common room.

We sat down on a couch and were soon joined by two more boys around my age, three red headed first years, two blonds who looked like sisters and a girl who reminded me of Angelina Johnson.

"Sorry about that but it was better you ended up with me than with one of the not as friendly people." Regulus said. "Not many people actually believe in that pureblood crap anymore but the headmaster punishes everyone who doesn't at least pretend to."

"How has that guy not been fired?" I asked as I held a hand to my bleeding face where the man had hit me.

"No one outside of the school knows what's happening." A boy with turquoise hair cut in. "If any student or teacher tries to say anything about it to anyone that doesn't already know then no sound comes out and our mouths stop moving." It sounded kind of like the curse I had on me.

"Our parents made sure the ministry was completely free of blood purists but they never even considered that Hogwarts could be infiltrated." Regulus continued. "Vanheaten got the job as a teacher six years ago and he seemed completely fine but as soon as McGonagall retired he hired all new staff except for Snape and started treating all the muggle borns terribly. He gives them all to purebloods to boss around and snaps their wands."

"My dad said you fired Umbridge and Dumbledore. Can't you fire him?" One of the red heads asked. She looked a bit like Daphne Greengrass so I'm going to assume she's Rose, Ron's daughter.

"You need descendants of at least three founders to do that and I'm only two." I explained. "Next year when James Potter comes we'll be able to do it together but I'm hoping we'll be able to think of a way to get rid of him before that."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Is you're face okay?" The eldest blonde sister asked me gently.

"Oh yeah." I muttered. I had forgotten about that. I quickly murmured a healing spell and waved my hand over it. It disappeared in an instant.

"Wow... I had heard you could do wandless magic but..." Regulus trailed off in amazement.

"Who are all you guys anyway?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Well you know I'm Regulus Black II, son of Sirius and Isabella Black. I'm in fifth year." Regulus replied. So I was right, Sirius did have a son.

"I'm Teddy Lupin, son of Remus and Dora Lupin. I'm also in my fifth year." The boy with turquoise hair said. That explains the hair. I should have realized earlier.

"I'm Fred Weasley II and this is my twin sister Roxanne. We're firsties." One of the first year red heads said as he gestured to the dark skinned girl who looked like Angelina Johnson.

"Oh yeah, George told me about you." I said.

"I'm Victoire Weasley, third year, and this is my sister Dominique. She's in first year. Our parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley." The elder blonde told me.

"I'm Molly Weasley II. I am a first year and my parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley." Another of the red heads said.

"Gosh, there's a lot of you guys." I grinned.

"I'm Rose Weasley." The last red head said.

"Yeah I thought so." I smiled at her before turning to the last boy who I still didn't know.

"Tomas Wood." He introduced. "My parents are Oliver and Sandra Wood. I'm a fifth year." I nodded.

"Can we see the library!" Molly burst out. "Sorry, it's just I love books and Uncle Harry told me that there's this hidden Ravenclaw Library and please, please, please-"

"Alright!" I laughed. "I was going to go do some research anyway."

...

**Hello readers! You probably noticed that I had another go at drawing a cover image. What do you think?**

**If you like my story you will probably also like this great story I found. It's called 'A Peek Into Deathly Hallows' by Decendingflame. It's about a girl who's favorite series is Harry Potter and she falls asleep in history class and wakes up in deathly hallows. It's really good!**

**Review replies:**

**Irishdanceringrulz1776: Thanks for reviewing!**

**The (Guest): Thanks!**

**music anomaly: Fred's married and twice her age. That's a little gross. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sky Austen: Thanks!**

**LordNemesis: The answer was in this question. Well at least for this year. I thought of something else for sixth and seventh.**

**Guest: Thanks I think... I didn't spell things wrong on purpose but it has always been one of my weak points. Thanks for the review!**

**EmpressLupin: She might end up with Regulus, Teddy or Tomas. I might throw in someone else though and Teddy already has a canon pairing.**

**Someone (Guest): Ooooh. Thanks for clearing that up. I guess mine is just different then. Thank you for explaining that to me and for all your reviews!**


	4. Fifth year, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome to the Great Library of Rowena Ravenclaw!" I announced with my arms spread wide as I lead them into the huge area. The table in the middle of the room expanded so it could seat all ten of us and we all sat down around the table. I felt a slight warm feeling as I made myself comfortable. Even though it had only been like three days for me since I had been inside, I had missed this place.

I knew that it added to it's collection all the time and I also found out that it records everything that happens in the castle (excluding the founders rooms) shortly after we defeated Voldemort. It also received information from every public library in the world as well as unprotected private ones and materialized it's own books with the information inside. It really was amazing. "Library, what can you give me with information on headmaster Vanheaten?" I asked. A book flew off the shelve and opened in front of me.

"That's amazing!" Molly breathed in excitement. I think I was going to like this first year, she reminded me a lot of Hermione. She seemed to be much more hyper though. I shot her a smile and started to read out loud from the book.

"_David Smith-" _I began.

"Who's he?" Fred II interrupted.

"Just wait and maybe you'll find out." Roxanne told him before looking apologetically at me.

"_David Smith," _I started again. "_Was a top student at Durmstrang who excelled at the dark arts. He was however expelled his fifth year in 1993 for shooting a killing curse at a first year muggle born student who quote, 'Looked him in the eye like an equal,' unquote. Luckily the curse missed and Smith's wand was snapped._

_ "He tried to join the death eaters but they wouldn't let him in because he was too young so he left and changed his name to Nicolas Vanheaten. He laid low in america until he could finish his schooling and eventually came to Hogwarts to work as a teacher until he was appointed headmaster."_

"Wow..." Teddy muttered in shock.

"While that was interesting, it didn't really help us much." Rose said.

"Speaking from experience, it's good to know your enemies past." I explained to them. "Unfortunately that didn't really tell us much about why he hates muggle borns. All it did was make me think that Hogwarts should do better background checks on it's teachers."

"What's a background check?" Regulus asked.

"In the muggle world, schools find out what a teacher has done previously before hiring them to make sure they're not rapists or other creeps like that." I explained. "They also need to have the correct qualifications but they don't seem to need _any_ in the magical world."

"So what are we going to do to get rid of him?" Molly asked enthusiastically.

"We just need to find a way to break the curse or maybe a loop hole." I said.

"Oh, that's not exciting. I thought there would be but kicking." She sighed. The corner of my mouth twitched up in amusement.

"And if that doesn't work, then we can kick some ass." I grinned and she squealed in excitement.

"Yes!" Fred and Roxanne exclaimed.

"So what are classes like?" I asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts was replaced with The Dark Arts." Teddy said grimly. "That's taught by '_Professor_' Crow. Severus Snape now teaches potions. He's the only teacher we don't have to pretend to hate muggle borns around. He stayed on so he could help keep them safe." Maybe he really is a good guy. I had my doubts when I saw him at the table but I should have figured that he would do what he did in the seventh book and help by pretending to be bad. He was the only one at the staff table that didn't take pleasure in me getting hit.

"Herbology was taken away because it's apparently a 'worthless subject'. Divination was as well but I found that completely justified." Tomas said.

"Professor Binns was exorcised and History of magic is now just about learning the history of purebloods." Regulus said sadly. He was a terrible teacher but that's no reason to _exorcise_ him!

"The Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Dare, just talks about how they're supposedly 'inferior' to us in every way." Victorie said. She made air quotes with her fingers at the word inferior.

"Care of Magical Creatures is more about killing and controlling the animals now rather than caring for them." Rose said sadly.

"So if DADA was replaced with The Dark Arts, do you not know how to defend yourselves properly?" I asked.

"Well our parents taught us some stuff but in class we mainly learn dark curses and the unforgivable." Dominique replied.

"I might have to start up the DA again." I muttered mainly to myself. "But I can't get into the Gryffindor training room without a Potter. We could use Hufflepuff's Room of Requirement I suppose but we'll have to make sure none of the teachers can find us."

"Are we really going to be in the Defense Association! That's so cool!" Molly exclaimed. "Uncle George said it was amazing."

"Using the Come and Go room should work just fine. It's what Harry did in the other timeline. Then again Umbridge did catch them." Regulus said.

"Did you read the muggle versions of the books?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Teddy did too." He answered. "Hermione lent them to us." Of course Hermione had copies...

"But everyone must know about it now because it was in the books." I said.

"That doesn't mean you can't use it." Regulus said.

"Besides," Molly cut in. "It says in Hogwarts; A History that the heir of Hufflepuff can do something special with the room and that's you." I had forgotten about that until now but I do remember reading it back in second year. We never did quite find out what the book meant.

"I'll have to make more fake galleons then." I said. Molly cheered excitedly.

...

Professor Crow was a mean looking man. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. I was in my first lesson of the day, fifth year Dark Arts. Regulus had explained to me that they had started going over the theory of the unforgivables this year. They hadn't performed any yet though but he had demonstrated on muggle borns and animals. I shivered at the thought.

The muggle borns were all standing at the side of the room. There were only five of us this year. We obviously weren't here to learn as the headmaster had snapped all our wands. I had left mine in my trunk because I didn't want it to get snapped again. Everyone else were sitting at desks.

"Now class, we've gone over all the theory so I think it's about time you started performing the spells." Crow said with a malicious grin. So the scowl isn't permanent then. I think I preferred it though. "We'll be starting with Crucio." A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the pain I felt when Lucius had done it to me. I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be nearly as painful now because the students would only be able to do it if they wanted to see us suffer. "I'll give you all a demonstration before you begin. One of you muggle borns come forward." He pointed to the five of us. I was sure that his would probably really hurt. I swallowed my fear and stepped forward so no one else would have to do it.

"_Crucio_!" He yelled and sickly yellow light shot from his wand and hit me. The pain ripped through me and I was soon on my hands and knees. I was biting down on my tongue so hard to keep from screaming. It was painful but it wasn't as bad as Lucius. I think I could still try stand if I wanted. When Lucius did it I had no control of my limbs. I knew that he couldn't be failing from lack of intent so he must not be very powerful. Like at all. I've never seen anyone with this little power. It's like he was almost a squib or a first year.

Confused at my lack of screaming, the teacher released the spell and I sighed in relief. I got to my feet trying not to shake or tremble. "That wasn't so bad professor," I said mockingly. "Lucius Malfoy's was much worse though. You're not very powerful are you?"

"Why you little! _Crucio_!" He growled angrily. I managed to stay on my feet this time. It was even less painful because he'd already drained himself a bit from last time. This was nothing compared to braking your arm. It was kind of sad really, I thought a professional would be much better at this. I tapped my foot to annoy him as I waited it out calmly.

"You actually got worse, professor." I said when the spell finally let up. I could tell he wanted to go again but he was most likely quite drained now. If it wasn't for his aversion to muggles, and by extension muggle fighting, he probably would have just punched me in the face.

"Three days detention! Now go away!" He growled loudly. Does he ever not growl? I shrugged and went back to stand with the other muggle borns.

Students 'tried' to perform the curse on the muggle borns but no one made any progress through out the lesson. It just felt like tickling. We only had ten minutes left and the teacher was very unhappy that no one had managed the spell. "That's it! If at least one of you can't do it by the end of the lesson then the whole class gets detention." He announced.

Crow watched from behind me as Regulus leveled his wand at me again. I didn't want the whole class to get detention so when he tried casting it again I winked at him before falling over and screaming as loudly as I could. It was hard to keep up the act while I wanted to laugh hysterically from all the tickling. I hope Regulus understood what the wink meant. "Very good work Black." The teacher praised when I stopped screaming. Ha, fooled him!

Regulus looked quite worried and ashamed so I grinned and winked at him again before making a big show of getting shakily to my feet. He relaxed and smiled back as he understood what I had just done.

"Are you okay?" A Hufflepuff asked once we had left the classroom.

"Yeah, I was just faking so no one got detention." I laughed.

"Oh, well thanks." She smiled at me. "I'm Hattie Bones."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Joanne Rogers." I said.

"Who doesn't know who you are?" She asked jokingly. I blushed slightly. At that moment a teacher passed and we had to stop talking but I waved discreetly at her.

...

**Hello readers! Sorry it's been so long. I've actually had this chapter typed up for over a week but I'm on holiday and I had no internet so I couldn't post. I hope you forgive me. Happy late new year!**

**Also, I decided I'd post a new chapter list and the start of each Hogwarts year so that the ages and stuff are updated.**

**Review replies:**

**music anomaly: Correct! I don't know who yet though. Originally I was thinking Teddy but I really like the Teddy/Victorie paring. That's why I created Regulus and Tomas as well. Thanks for the review!**

**EmpressLupin: Thanks for the review!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Baby Fawn: Thanks! Sorry it took so long.**

**Hpisdabest: Yeah James is young but now that I think about it, when their older five years wouldn't be such a huge age gap. There's been bigger. She's fifteen by the way.**

**Dreadful Drastic: I've already thought of a great loop hole for the curse but I can't have Joanne figure it out so quickly. Where's the fun in that? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Proud To Be A Gryffindor: Wow, thank you! That means a lot! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks for the review!**


End file.
